


Hunger Games: Corona of Crimson

by Anarchist_Val



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF, mockingjay - Fandom
Genre: Anarchy, Dystopia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchist_Val/pseuds/Anarchist_Val
Summary: In the alternate timeline after District 12 was bombed Katniss and Peeta vanished without a trace, now without the old heroes there is now new heroes rising up to stop the goverment threat, Val and Brax from District 12 head out for hunting, but soon find themselves facing... the 76th Hunger games!





	1. Pain of the District

**Author's Note:**

> The adventure begins at District 12 after the bombing, the characters are named after ourselves but are not also us, just know the difference between the author and the character, and you will be good to go

**VAL:** It had been a year since the 75th Hunger Games Quarter Quell, after it had all happened Katniss and her friends disappeared, and the District 12 was bombed in a sad blaze, however all the people of the District 12 were hidden in the coal mines, because of this they came back up and were able to rebuild their society, and so there I was with my family. We were outside the ruins of the bakery Peta used to work at because it was never rebuilded after the bombing, also I am carrying some forest game I got from the forest. Suddenly two goverment workers came up to me cocking their guns. “Can I help you?”, I said, brushing up my pink hair, my midriff exposed to the elements from my crop top. The goverment agents walked up and prepped their weapons as they said, “You know it is illegal to hunt in the woods”. I gulped, uh oh.

**BRAX:** I walk up to the governmental agents wears a coky smirk, my multicolored ranbow hare shining in the sunlight. “Hey buddies don’t worry” I say with utter confidance, “we have a permit to be here, we got it from the local office of hunting permints.” And just like that the angents step away completely fooled by my impeccable lying skills. “Well that was a close call Val, your must be glad that I was here to save your but again huh?” I am laughing like a hyena and Val too because we both understand each others feelings and because of that we laughing together. I rub my face feeling over all of my silver face pearcings and whip out my shot gun. “OK time to hunt it up, if any more goverment agents come over Ill be sure to show them “my real permit”” I say cooking my gun.

**VAL:** (Good intro but there was suppose to be a fight, we can do one later though) However I was not actually laughing at Braxes joke as good as it was, because the tyrants that are the govermentals from the Capital have destroyed our societies, it is their fault the games and starvation have ravaged the entire nation of Panem, and because of this we can never live in peace for the rest of our lives. I gave Brax a reluctant fist bump but only because it is good for moral, “I am worried that if we keep hunting the govermentals will catch on and soon throw us into a prison.” Damn these govermentals in the anarchist society we could of had peace in our lives but this is what we get instead, the damn games. “By the way I heard the reeping for the 76th Hunger games is beginning today,” I gulped, hoping that no-one in my family gets reaped, it would really suck if one of my three sisters was signed up for the games, oh well. Sighing I ran a hand through my pink hair again

**BRAX:** (oh you wanted a figt oh ok I can do that) Suddenly the govenrment guys are back and they look not too happy about Val’s words because they hear her talk trash about the goverment and the system. “Prepare to die sir and maam” they say pulling out huge stun batons they rush at us but I am too quick beaning one behind the head and shooting the other right in the stomack. Then I use his intesties to strangle the other one choking him out to death until he begged for mercy but he didnt so he just died. “Wiping the blood off my hands I turn to Val and frown “yeah that would suck a lot of dicks, not that there’s anything wrong with sucking cock in fact I think it’s a God gived right to be able to sucked dicks but you know what I mean. But dont worry if any Peace keepers try to take you or your familiy away I’ll dispose of them like these two because Im your’e friend and I would do anything for you” (btw this isnt an implied romantic this is just good friendship dont stick your mind in the gudder) Anyway saying that we both head furter into the woods to hunt and take our minds off of the situation and society.


	2. Death Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew boy not gonna lie its difficult when Brax godmods sometimes, haha we still love him though, well at least most of the time, I am trying to get my friend Sara Wolf to do the RP with us but theres no telling, haha well we will see soon enough. Lord Bartholomew gets revealed later

**VAL:** (Brax youre doing pretty good so far but next time don’t instakill the enemies, that is kinda godmodding ok?) Heading into the woods Brax and I were ready to go hunt some more game, because thanks to the govermentals of the Capital our families are easily starving, it is because there is barely any food at all, I thought that maybe we could eat more if the goverment was not restricting us with bullshit laws, anyway Brax and I stepped out into a clearing ready to start shooting at some game. Suddenly in the distance we saw Capital soldiers ready to hang some dissenters, I growl, their oppression was out of control.

**BRAX:** (ok) “Woah is that who I think it is??” And it definitely was, familair faces from a time passed when Katniss was still rebelling and rebellion against the Capitol was still not going not bad. “Katniss where the fuck is Katniss tell me where she is you sack of dogshit” Gale yells at the Capital government. “She is not here anymore you naughty little rebeller, thanks to your scheems President Snow’s blood pressure has rising a lot and he’s already fucking fat as you already know so that isnt good. Now this is what shitters like you get, you wanted to see Katniss well here you go, you get to see her in hell.” And before sexy Gale gets another word in the floor beneeath him falls away and his nose around his neck tightens dramatically snapping his spine into bunches of pieces killing him instantly. Then just when it couldnot get any worse it got worse, the capital guys start desecrating his body beating him over and over with batons until his innards fell out and on the ground splattering it red.

**VAL:** Oh my god, seeing what just happened to Gale makes me want to throw up, I could almost start screaming at the evil goverment workers right then and there, but I know that I can’t do it, because if I do it the goverment will be targeting me next. This is so messed up, my family at home tells me that I should get over it, that the goverment will always be ruling over us and making our lifes better or something, but I say fuck that why can’t we deserve better! I keep my anger bottled up as the next person to be executed goes up to the noose, its Buttercup the cat, I remember this as Katnisses cat before Katniss vanished, also did the people say Katniss was in hell because I don’t think she is in hell? (Btw Brax Katniss is NOT dead in this timeline) As Buttercup faces down the noose a radio in the Capital workers ear goes off and they turn to each other, “Lord Bartholomew says the cat is to be spared, now begone, take this cat to Lord Bartholomew at once, it would be unwise to not obay his orders”, suddenly Buttercup gets wisked away. Wow I wonder who this Lord Bartholomew is but I know the name does not sound pretty. (He will be revealed later Brax as we discussed) “Brax this is bad we should stop this” I say as a drunk guy comes to the noose next.

**BRAX:** (ok look Val I know that Katniss isnt dead I was trying to create some tencion to through off the reader like you know what a red hearing is, look I know you were confused but trust me I know what Im doing alright)

**VAL:** (ok go on)

**BRAX:** “Oy fuck lad what the fuck are yer doin to me aw shite I need some scrumpy.” The drunk man says grabbed a bottle of licker from nearby what was that even doing there? Well the government Peacemaker does not like that so he slaps the botle away and that just makes the drunk guy even drunker and more angery. “I am god damn Haymitch mentor of Katniss, you can’t do this to me you cheky cunts” “Yeah we can,” the goverment replies, “we just killed her boy friend or her not boyfriend or whatever I dont care but we killed him and now were gonna kill you because you rebel against President Snow and smell like super ass (thats like regular ass but worse).” So with that being sayd Haymitch goes up to the platform ready to embrace the noose.


	3. Execution Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why Haymitch is really drunk all the time, like I know in the books he gets drunk but NOT that drunk, well I know it is hard to understand the characters when it is years since the books have been read, but honestly the series was an unforgetable experience so... there's really no telling, haha well thats okay RP will be RP.

**VAL:**  “Of course I regret my crimes against the capital and now will accordingly face the noose, goodbye to everyone I cared about, is time for me to die”, Haymitch said as he got closer to the hanging rope, his neck is about to go inside of it so he can die, I fealt really bad for Haymitch, because past his exterior of a mad drunk I could tell, he was a real nice guy beneath it all. This sort of thing was pissing me off, govermentals should not have the right to death penalizing, because how was it fair that they can decide who lived and died? Reaching downwards towards my side I pulled out my Weak Bow, it was not the strongest bow but it was given to me as a present, it helped me hunt for game, even though hunting the game was illegal, thanks to the actions of the District. (Brax do not insta kill the enemies this time) Prepping the bow I shot the noose down just as Haymitch dropped to the platform, meaning Haymitch was free, and now all the govermentals are pissed looking at us, “Come at me”, I said, waggling my fingers.

**BRAX:** (look it only happened once ok i wont do it again) With Val going ahead and agroing the governmental PeaceKeepers I pull out my twin pistels and begin to go to town on those fools. Theyre blood is being sprayed all over the trees and grass thanks to my bullets penetrating thier skin and rupturing their organs, Anyways after a while the peacemakers remember how to dodge and start dodging my bullets, even catching Val’s arrows and throwing them back at us stabbing them deep into our fertile skin. It is brutal but thankfully Haymitch has hour backs coming up and shoving a boken beer bottle in one of the government guys. His blood is going everywhere and Haymitch is luaghing shanking another fool who tries to come up to him and smack him with a baton. “Fuck this is fun, too bad Gale couldnt join in on the fun, RIP brother” Haymitch takes a swig and then keeps doing his thing while Val and I get back into the fight.

**VAL:** (Thats the ticket thanks for leaving some bad guys for me) Now it was finally time to show my special attacks, since Brax has been killing the enemies really quickly up to this point, I was not able to show what I am capable of before hand but now, as the govermentals are ready to raise hell, little do they know I can raise hell to as a scythe is held in my hands. This was the hunting scythe I held on my back, it’s name is Morbid Hell Fire, and now I was ready to strike down the fools in their paths, the symbol of anarchy was on the blade of the scythe a big capital letter A with a line through it. Capitol Peacekeeper goons came to kill me but with a slash they all fell to the ground stone cold dead like Gale before them, try to control me and regulate my life style when you are dead, you will find you can not do it to me any more you damn pigs. Next Haymitch looked me in the eyes, I can see all the sorrow in his eyes (Haymitch isnt just some crazy drunk Brax did you even read the book?) “You must be Valencia”, Haymitch said with sadness, wow I could tell he has suffered, a capital govermental tried to snag him but with one flash of light the govermentals head was gone, Morbid Hell Fire you have done it again.

**BRAX:** (dude you complained about me wiping out all the guys and then you just do the exact same thing, wtf hippocrit much? Barely even a fight tbh, w/e well talk about it later) Brax steps up to Haymitch wiping the blood off of his dirty bear stained jacket making sure hes alright and not too hurt by the goverment. “Hey Haymitch, sorry about not coming to youre rescue sooner but we were just a little scare because we thought the government was gonna killed our families you know?” “I feel you kid, Braxton right?” Haymitch slurs out. “Ive heard about you kids, the famous rebels with totally legit permints to hunt, yeah right, more fake than my wifes ass. Anyway its good that I got to see you hear because I was actually looking for some new meat to help me start a new rebellion, you know how Katniss tried to fight the Capitol but failed well I think second time’s the charm and we can actually kick their asses this time but were gonna need to plan things out first, are you two okay with this?”

**VAL:** (Good setup Ill continue soon)


	4. Legendary Armyments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... Brax kept insisting the word was spelled "armyments" because of the army, and to be honest, I did not feel like argueing with him any more, especially after we had a tough time with this part of the story, well that's just how it goes, at least we are having fun, so we are sure to have a smooth time coming up, enjoy.

**VAL:** Walking up to Haymitch I took his hand, I could feel all the wrinkles and scars in his hand, you can really tell the oppressive goverment has got to this poor man, no wonder he is always drinking, I can tell he secretly hates beer, that he does not enjoy the taste or anything about it, he only drank to forget. “Haymitch what do you mean you can make us rebels.”

**BRAX:** “I mean that I can turn you guys into government fighting badasss that can topple the Capitol with power and brutalitiy so that freedom can be brought back to Panam like it used to be when it was still America land of the free” Haymitch says swigging his bottle. “But Haymitch we cant fight the Capitol,” Brax says with nervousness, “I mean sure we killed a couple peacemakers but their nothing like the whole army that the gov has.” “Thats true, which is why I’m going to bestow upon your pussy asses some sick shit, check this out”

**VAL:** (Ok Haymitch defiantly wouldn’t say pussy ass but w/e) “That’s true, which is why I’m going to bestow upon you potential heroes some sacred weapons, come and see”, Haymitch reached into his bag on his back and from inside he revealed something that made my eyes glow with rebellious fire, is this what I thought it was, the Bow of Katniss, if we got that I could toss the Weak Bow of mine away. “Katnisses Bow, yes this is the one, fueled by the Spirit of Rebellion she brought to the people of Panem; you will find that with this bow, the Spirit of Rebellion makes it so it can never miss”, then Haymitch flung a destestable beer bottle into the air and shot, even though he was way off, the arrow magically hit the bottom with a crash, shards of glass rained every where. “Wow Haymitch!” I knew this would help us stop the goverment.

**BRAX:** (excuse me but wtf is that self-insert bullshit, you cant just have Katnisses bow that’s not right its gonna make a huge plot hole, and its dumb and contrived, reconsider this)

**VAL:** (Idk what your talking about lol? Katniss is gone, it makes sense for Haymitch to give her bow to the next hero, are you ok you seem a little off?)

**BRAX:** (dude your litterally the one who opposed the idea of Katniss being mentioned to be dead, and now youre just excepting it so you can fanticisie about being Katniss? Tbh if Im being honest your’e being a little unreasonable right now)

**VAL:** (You are new to RP. You will understand later. Post)

**BRAX:** (well im soooo sorry ms RP queen but fine whatever Ill play your game). “And for you Brax here is a completely origional and cool weapon that kicks serious ass without being total pandering,” Haymitch says as he whips out a pair of duel revolvers that are painted a sleek purple, my fav color. Grinning I take them and unload into a nearby tree blasting all over it until it is lathered in bulletholes, “yeah those guns cant run out of bullets, pretty fucking sweet huh, a shame your friend couldnt get something as cool” Haymitch takes a big gulp of another beer that he had in his back pocket “Man I love this shit.”

**VAL:** (sigh) “By the way those were Peetas guns” Haymitch explained, “also fueled by the Spirit of Rebellion” (it is good to give these things explanation.) “Now with these legendary weapons in our hands let us go to the capital and stop them once and for all, I think President Snow will be tough to stop but maybe we can stop him”, I started thinking about all of the possible henchmen of President Snow, not even realizing that Buttercup the cat was watching me and stalking us nearby, I wondered what her deal was. Suddenly a big squeal came out, “Attention everyone its time for the reaping for the 76th Hunger games!”, thinking of my sisters I gulp, “Come on Brax we have to make sure our families are safe!”, so Brax and Haymitch and I started running to the reaping not knowing what will happen next.


	5. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brax really is using Haymitch for the wrong reasons and its ok for me to say that because I dont think he checks in on the Archive logs all that much, well w/e, as long as things get done in the end, but if this keeps up with Haymitch I might not want the character around all that much, hmmmmmm.

**VAL:** “I can’t believe that even after all this time the govermentals are still aloud to get away with the reaping, and taking kids from the Districts to be killed,” hard to believe it will be the 76th Hunger games now especially with Katnisses failed rebellion in the second book (reminder this is where this timeline starts for the AU.) Running to the reaping I saw all my family standing and waiting, shit the govermentals had a really good chance of drafting one of them. Up on the stage is that bitch Effie and she said “May the odds ever be in your favor” (your que Sara you ready?)

**SARA:** (omgggg this is my first rpp!!!!111!!11! I dont know what to do OwO)

**VAL:** (Just tell us about Effie drafting up Hunger games tributes and therell probably be a fight you can do it and Brax will tell us what he thinks when he gets online)

**SARA:** “welcome to the 76th hungergames!1!1 *3* so now we will pick you guys out! Whoooooosss gonna die?? ^_^ “ said Effy in her evil fox skin, on all fours. (i literally mean in a fox skin, she took all the meat out and is wearing it ()o()..) She is wearing old man solid white shoes with holes cut out for her disgustihg long toenails, they are literally rotting but she slapped some nailpolish on them to try and fix it >~<

**BRAX:** (uhhhh Val is this your friend that you were talking about??? Cuz shes kinda wierd, no offense, like im pretty sure Effy isnt a furry and doesnt have huge toenails, may be she does I don’t know too much about Hungre Games oh well) “Fuck my family is up there two, my dad and dad’s boyfriend are liable to be picked, yeah thats right theyire gay gotta problem with that?” Turning to Val with concern on my face “Val what should we do, are we gonna volunteer like Katniss, you know say that one thing “I volunteer as tribute?”?”

**VAL:** (Omfl Brax she can see what your saying.) “Volunteering as tribute would be really heroic but maybe there can be an alternate way out the situation,” looking over I saw a strange slender man watching the Reaping in the distance, there was a Capital symbol on his chest, he was wearing a dark cloak and his finger nails were really long, his hair was also long, and he gave the vibe of someone who is evil and experienced in darkness. I gulped, not wanting to mess with this guy, but I also got the feeling he will give us many troubles in the future, well there is only one way to figure out. “Wait it sounds like Effie is about to pick the tributes”. (You know who Effie picked Sara as we discussed)

**SARA:** (ohkay thats good ^-^) “sooooooooooooo the people that we are picking to die areeeee……..brax’s dad’s boyfriend!!1!, one of val’s sisters” she said while rolling around in her fox suit @3@.

**BRAX:** “OMFG NO! NO NOT JASON WHAT THE FUCK NO, NO GOD WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME” Brax is on his knees tears spilling from his eyes as his dad’s best boyfriend Jason gets grabbed by some govnermental jackasses and swept away to whos nose where. “I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU FURRY BITCH,” I say whipping out the duel pistals I got from Haymitch unloading onto the stage. Effie is about to get a faceful of led but some Peace makers jump in and take the bullets for her falling to the ground their limbs disimbodied and spewing blood. Still screaming Brax runs forward and snaches a machete from one of the crowd goers and starts hacking away at a Piecekeeper just absolutely chopping away at his body until nothing is left just ribbens. CMON VAL LETS GET THEM.”

**VAL:** Suddenly Haymitch ran back in and looking at me he said “You know Val I can see that is courageness in you, now come lets fight together, you will need to lead your friend Brax in the future as he has much to learn.”

**BRAX:** Haymitch takes a really big gulp of beer like I mean a really really big swig just dowing half the bottle and as he belches he says “What I meant to say is that Val’s needs to learn that shes not the center of the universe and that you need to be respected too, respected like the badass you are, Oh yeah!” Haymitch rips a peacemaker’s nuts off. 

**VAL:** (Ok if you keep abusing Haymitch I might have to take action but w/e lets go later)


	6. Complete Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I decided not to clean up the logs on this one but holy shit, wow Brax is hard to work with some times, well w/e if it has to be that way I guess, but I don't think Sara is going to want to play more after this, I will give her time to cool down but maybe another friend will want to RP, anyway... uh enjoy?

**BRAX:** Still crying I keep shooting at the Peace makers ripping them to shreds as the crowd is screaming all the blood raining down on them like rain, red rain to be precise. “THIS IS FOR JASON AND MY DAD TOO LOVE YOU DAD BUT SERIOUSLY STOP DOING HEROINE.” Anyway as I was tearing up my bullets were rickishaying all over the place accidentally injuring a couple bystanders and destroying Val’s scythe morbid hellfire. “Oops sorry Val.”

**VAL:** (Ok now youre defiantly trying to piss me off you cant just get rid of my weapon like that now we have to retcon shit, what are you trying to accomplish here!?!?)

**BRAX:** (Look im just trying to balance out this shit you cant have too weaponst thats fucking OP you know overpowered, and I mean that bow cant miss for some “amazing plot reason” so why isnt that good enough for you why do you need a scythe to sorry but it just doesnt make sense). “Yeah Val dont cry you have that bow that should be plenty for you to kick ass like your grandma in bed” Haymitch stabs a bitch, and by that I mean a peace keepers dog who bite him on the anekle.

**VAL:** (Ok no stop trying to continue shit when the scythe is ruined were undoing it. And Haymitch is you projecting really, quit ruining Haymitch before I get rid of him)

**BRAX:** (Haymitch isnt even a good character he’s just a drunk dumbass like why do you like him so much he sucks DICK (nothing wrong with that))

**VAL:** (Your not helping, retcon now.)

**SARA:** (  （￣へ￣）   )

**VAL:** (Fine. Bitch) But little did anyone know that Morbid Hell Fire had another ability, that being the ability to rebuild it’s self if it were ever to be destroyed, because to get rid of it was impossible, and I needed it for my kit, so from the dust and shards came Morbid Hell Fire. Snarling I pulled out my Katnisses Bow and shot it the arrow flying right past Braxes head ruining his hair a little and pegging Effie in the chest, then following up with Morbid Hell Fire I placed the scythe against her throat, “any last words”.

**SARA:** Effy rips the arrow out of her chest and holds it in her furry mouth. “hMpH (⋋▂⋌)”ephie angerliy stomped her nasty old man sneakers and lasers shot out of her evil toes. “Pew pew pew!!!11!!11!”

**BRAX:** (okay ok stop hold the fucking phone what in the god damn hell is this shit. No no no this is too dumb and I know weve already had a lot of dumb stuff in this story like the scythe rebuilding itself but this is just retarded, like does Sara have an extra chromosome or something seriously Jesus CHrist)

**VAL:** (Brax what the fuck this is our RP guest also you are complaining about lasers when your character has GUNS that don’t ever run out of ammo are you for fucking real, apologize to Sara right now, do it say your sorry)

**SARA:** (   凸ಠ益ಠ)凸   )

**VAL:** (Well said Sara.)

**BRAX:** Haymitch steps up to Effy and takes a big fat shit on her laser toes “thats what I think of this whole ordeal, you both are retards who dont know how to properly handle your emotions, god damn babies the both of you, Like come on bro.”

**VAL:** (That is getting retconned.)

**BRAX:** SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS

**VAL:** (We cant even tell if thats in or out of universe Brax do we need to break)

**BRAX:** (yeah break my neck because this is to stupid)

**SARA:** ( WHAT THE HELL BRAX YOU MADE HAYMICH SHIT ON EPHIES WHITE FUCKING SHOES. FUCKING CHROMOSONE KOLLECTOR)

**VAL:** Haymitch didn’t actually shit on any toes, (because that would be stupid) but instead he went for an uppercut stopping the tyrant Effie in her tracks, meanwhile the Peacekeeper govermentals tried to gun down the crowd to stop the rebellion but tossing Morbid Hell Fire the scythe flew forward and swished across their necks before coming back into my hands, awesome another perfect strike, “Val good job,” Haymitch said, (Brax no more doing Haymitches dialog for you) now it was time to stop Effie for good.

**BRAX:** “Well that was a load of shit, literally because I ABSOLUTELY DID SHIT ON EFFIES TOES OH YEAH, anyway time to end my life I mean end this torture I mean stop Effy.” Haymitch snaps Effy’s neck killing her instantly and Brax unloads a couple times into her old grandma body killing her for double real, take that stupid laser shit toed bitch cunt

**VAL:** (What did I just say.)

**SARA:** ( IM DONE WITH THIS STUPID FUCKING RP GOD BRAX WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCK UP EVERYTHING GRRRR * BARKS* (╬⓪益⓪). )


	7. Lord Bartholomew's Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Brax ruined the dramatic reveal of Lord Bartholomew with his other villian a bit, oh well what are you going to do, I think maybe we could have fun with two villians as well, so long as they aren't oneshotted in a fight scene with more argueing with fighting (sigh), well enjoy.

**VAL:** (Ok we are going to resume now but I am not exactly happy things came to this Brax.) Well now the Reaping ceremony was interrupted and Effie was killed by Haymitches hands, (of course no feces was involved), meanwhile the people of the crowd screamed and cheered for us, bowing as I tossed Morbid Hell Fire into the air, I did a bow, and then caught the scythe for everyone to see, and their applause roared even more loudly. I am so glad I saved my sister from the Reaping, suddenly strolling up to me was a strange man, his face wrinkled and his fingernails very very long, his teeth pointed and Buttercap sitting on his shoulder, meowing frantically as he got closer. His breath was like rotten coffee, “Greetings wench, Buttercup told me of your treachery ahead of time, well no matter, you thought you could kill Effie and get away with it, but to tell the truth the Capital is stronger then you think, of course they made me.” Suddenly he reached out, dark magic coming from his hand, and I began to choke, his powers were so hard to resist, the air fading from my brain, I tumbled to the ground, and at the same time Lord Bartholomew was also using his dark magic on Brax, damn so this was the powerful guy I saw earlier, this is fucked up govermentals should not have magic. (Ok Brax this is Lord Bartholomew.)

 **BRAX:** (are you fucking kidding me is that a literal wiserd, this is Hunger Games not Harry Potter, Jesus Val maybe you’re the ones who didnt’ read the books but okay whatever) “Oh God help Im choking please its like a big dick is being rammed down my throat, nothing wrong with that though love my gay bros and you too Jason but seriously stop doing heroine.” As we are about to die to Lord Bartolomolemew’s dark magik a man is walking up to us, he is very old and has extremely long legs like really really long legs he must be 8 feet tall or something with a six foot beard hanging down from his chin like a dangling ballsack its old and white and well groomed two. “That’s quiet enough Bart,” he saying as he lightly kicks Dumbledore in his shin, “these two don’t shouldnt not get off so easily for interfereing with our reaping, yes they need to suffer more, so that’s why Im forcibly volunteering you for the Hungery Games, for I am Vice President Winter, vice president to President Snow the wonderous and defintiely not evil leader of the Capitol.”

 **VAL:** (Ok a Harry Potter reference in universe really, lets keep reference humor on the low please, I know he was my HP OC but that RP fell through and I was not done with him, also who is this Winter I don’t remember saying you could do villain, well at least you got the forced drafting part right)

 **BRAX:** (ok look you stank coochie, this is a COOP rp which means that the two of us have to work together to get through, you cant keep acting like you have the rains here because I also have control here, we’re equal Im not your bitch that you can kick around alrigt, treat me like I actually matter and maybe I wont be so eager to fuck with the story k) “Yeah you tell her Brax” Haymitch says as he swigs his bottle, “also oh fuck there’s a wizerd and another evil governmental guy, dont worry Ill kick thier ass for you. Haymitch attempts to lash out with his broken bottle but VP Winter kicks him really hard in the balls with his long legs sending Haymitch to the ground, “Sorry chap, your not the one in control here,” Winter is saying.

 **VAL:** (...Ok so what is this guys deal then he doesn’t fit in with the Hunger Games universe all that well, w/e we can roll with it (sigh) lets go) “Looks like theres no fighting out of this one I guess we have no choice to be part of the 76th Hunger games,” I admit, Lord Bartholomew laughing evilly as I looked into his eyes, their like coronas of crimson, I feel a bad omenous feeling through my body, oh God, what will happen to us at the games, suddenly the govermental train screetched to a halt nearby, lights flashing on it stated Panem Train, looked like this was it, time to say goodbye to District 12.


	8. New Freinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brax spelled the word friends wrong in the title but I got no choice but to deal with it... also this chapter really reveals how two face he can be and that he drinks lots of Pepsi... well to be honest the reason I talk to him a lot is because I want to know his older brother some more too... (Brax don't read these right heheheh...) Braydens hair is blond... sigh...

**BRAX:** On the train to the captial city of Panam the Capitol me and Val are sitting in anxiety as we are being culled like sheep to be placed in the 76th Hunger Games thanks to the two mysterious bad guys working for the government the wizerd Lord Bart (full name Bartolomew) and Vice President to President Snow Vice President Winter. With a sigh I reach over and swig some Pepsi cola my favorite cola, it’s way better than Coke so its good that there’s only Pepsi on the train huh. “Man I’m really nervous Val,” I say slurping more Pepsi, man this is good stuff, good thing its not Diet Pepsi, that shit’s for fatties (internet survey said so so it must be true). “Yeah I love Pepsi, Pepsi’s almost as good as beer” Haymitch says swigging his alochol, yeah he’s here two even though he probably should of been killed when he helped us but Im not complaining Haymitch is a cool guy and he even likes Pepsi, by all measures he has good character. (By the way Val if you’re wondering why Im talking about Pepsi so much I was listening to the Pepsi Man theme song for seven hours and it got stuck in my head so thats why Im writing about it dont get butthurt ok, I dont even like Pepsi I like Sprite okay).

**VAL:** (Yeah ok) Suddenly the train scretching to a halt, I watched over my head flinging over and looking to the train doors, not really giving two shits about the Pepsi or whatever, as Haymitch nodded his head and said “This sugary stuff will kill you I really don’t like it I just said I did to make you feel better”, and I noticed we were pulling in to District 5, wait we can’t be stopping here its not the Capital yet, until I saw more Hunger Game contestents and other evil and vile govermentals hopping on the govermental train, one of them is going to be a contestent in the games, he sat next to me. I gulped and feeled myself tensed up a little, the boy is my age and is shirtless, his six pack almost more like a eight pack, his blonde hair cutted short and slicked up with oil, his eyebrows thin and nice, rugged but smooth face, really thin. Oh my god it was like my ovary’s are ready to explode, this guy was just my type, “Hello there Valencia of District 12, my name is Archipegalo of District 6 the Power District,” he held a power gun at his side, I wondered if I could make him spew, I’m talking about electricity from his power gun of course, “How did you know my name?” I gasped, and he replied, “We heard stories about your bravery at the reaping in District 12,” looking at Brax he said “Whose he.”

**BRAX:** (Val your my friend and as your completely platonic friend I must say that I dont support the overly sexual language of the last paragraph, I dont want to imagine your overies exploding because your my friend and thats just weird you know, I don’t tell you when I get an boner so please dont tell me when you’re squirting over some boy band guy, thanks) (btw by the way you said we stopped at District five when and Archipegalo is District 6, huh?). “Hey shirtless guy who is moderately attractive yet nothing special, Im Brax and this is Haymitch, Haymitch introduce yourself.” “Sup” Haymitch says as the trolley boy comes around with a hugh pack of Pepsi. Haymitch tries to slurp from his bottle but its empty, so he grabs some of the Pepsi cans and starts chugging them like a madman, gulp gulp gulp he absolutely loves it, almost as good as beer true to his word. Anyway the train comes to another stop next its District 7 the lumber district (lumber means trees incase your confused) and a really huge and hairy man wearing plad comes on hulking an ax over his shoulder. With a hearty laugh he plops down next to me wedging himself between me and Haymitch, Haymitch was still slurbing though so he didnt notice, “Hey kid, mind if I sit here?” The lumber jack said. “My name’s is Chuck Luggins, lugger of lumber, and I am a supporter of traditional family values.” My eyes glowing I speak back “Wow me too! Finally someone who’s moreof a conservationist like me, nothing wrong with being gay or liberal like Val here but I think the way we were doing things before was way better than before.” “Hey same kid!” Chuck says and we both laugh.

**VAL:** (Wow I thought you said theres nothing wrong with being gay and now this is happening, okay fine be a biggit also Im clearly not gay did you read my post with Archipegalo… Im going to get icecream with my family now so dont fuck things up while I am gone)


	9. Chariot Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh... thats all Im gonna say... keep your hands off Archipegalo.

**VAL:** (Now it is time for the pre training ceremony) Suddenly the govermental train scretched to a halt again causing me to fall over a bit, oops I grabbed on to Archipegaloes six pack on accident, well he didn’t seem to upset, in fact he was even giggling a little, making me blush alot, oh man Archipegalo was really cool and I liked his blonde hair, I hope I don’t have to kill him in the Hunger Games that would suck alot. Haymitch was drinking Pepsi (apparently) and as the train stopped he tripped and fell like the stupid fuck he was, I thought he even chipped a tooth or something but whatever, (Im giving up on him) the govermentals shuttled us out to Capital square and loaded us into the chariots, theres twelve chariots total showing off all the contestents to the Capitol, striding next to us was a bratty girl in bling and really fancy cloths, I cringed cause of how gawdy her outfit was, “Hi I’m Princesa from District 1 and you look like a total loser, have fun dieing in the games”, man I hated her already but maybe if Brax and me made a better empression on the crowd then her we could get more sponsers.

**BRAX:** “Man chariots what is this the 16th century??? Why cant we get some fancy cars or some shit huh?” I say pouting my lips all puckered to show that I am visibily upset. “Yeah must suck a lot, eh coal cucks?” Suddenly rolling up in the District 6 area is a girl with twin pigtails riding in a Lamborgini sportscar, smoke trailing from the muffer.

**VAL:** (A fucking sports car really.)

**BRAX:** (Let me have fun you crusty cooc) Anyway while Haymitch is gawking at the sweet paint job on her lambo he suddenly trips and knocks over Archipelago forcing him to eat shit and I mean it the horses are shitting all over the street, guess he’ll have hard time kissing Val with that mouth am i right, by the way Prez Snow is standing at the end of the long street slurping some Diet Coke, geez no wonder he’s a fucking fat ass (statistically proven). He lets out a belch into the mic broadcasting it all over Panem and the only ones who are clapping are the brain washing governmentals who know that oppositaition means death. “Attention people of America I mean Panem, I’m Coriolanus Snow, but you can call me Corey, like the one in the white house, which I also live in, so its appropriate am I right fellow Panemites?”

**VAL:** (...how would he know about Cory in the House also the White House isn’t there) “Haha just kidding, just kidding, that would all be stupid after all I am tyranical President Snow and my name is not to be triffled with.” I gulped looking over, on our left was Princesa from District 1 with some other contestent from District 1 sneering at me, and on the right was the racecar later who’s name wasn’t revealed yet, but from behind us Archipegalo springed up from the mud and ran up to Haymitch sticking his power gun to the back of his head, “Want to say your sorry bitch”, cramming a horse turd into his mouth and making him choke, Haymitch cried for mercy as my heart pounded over and over again, Archipegalo was badass and smart too, can someone say moist because Im a little aroused to be honest, anyway Archipegalo chucked Haymitch to the ground like the sad sack he was and got in his District 5 chariot. The crowd cheered for me as I waved Morbid Hell Fire around in my hands and because it was so cool I can tell I have earned alot of cool sponsors already, I’m ready to get some bonuses during the game, our chances are good.

**BRAX:** Haymitch shoots Archipelago in the face and he died.

**VAL:** (Yeah nice fucking try retcon or kick.)

**BRAX:** (kick me bitch, no balls)

**_(NOTE FROM VAL:_ ** _ I kicked Brax at this point and he started whining at me in dms, can you believe it, but I know he would come crawling back so he joined the server again knowing his place this time, ok back to being fun friends, Archipegalo DID NOT DIE.) _

**BRAX:** “Ouch oof owie that really hurted me,” Haymitch says with tiers in his eyes, he wanted a beer really badly but he couldnt get it because this was a no drinking zone. “Please forgive me Mr. Archipegalo and Val might I say that youre really smart and pretty and I think that youd make a good couple.” (ok Val Im going to stop sucking you off now so get ready for more fun alright, emfasis on FUN).


	10. Exquisite Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are trying to introduce all the contestents so please try to keep up, I know its kinda hard but if you are actually invested you could do it easily, so just put that effort in and try to remember all the contestents, it will pay off (the part where we go to the arena will be the best part and the title will be explained) ok let's go.

**VAL:** After the ceramony, which we did a great job at by the way and I heard a lot of rich Capital govermentals are going to sponser us cause we made a good first expression, the chariots started whisking towards the training center, this is the training center, where we will train for three days before the Hunger Games are started, also there will probably be media coveridge and fancy dinners (so also look forward to that if your reading the logs), as we began entering the training center I could see Archipegalo getting off and unloading, his stuff from the chariot. Walking into the training center I was so ready to proof my worth and show just how tough I can really be that raising Katnisses bow into the sky I shot a arrow and sure enough my aim was so good a govermental drone got shot out of the sky and exploded into a corona of crimson, turning to Archipegalo I wink, I wonder if his aim was as good as mine.

**BRAX:** Suddenly before Archipelago can come off and start wanking about his hair or muscles or shit some scrawny old guy comes wheeling up, his beard is really long and he’s really bald and is wearing a trench coat that is so long it covers his entire body. Groaning like the geezer he is he tugs on Archipelago’s pants exposing his My little pony underwear. “Excuse me sonny, can you show me the way to bathroom, my catheter stopped working.” Archipelago cringing has no choice but to oblinge the elder’s request and so he carts him off to another part of the facility never to be seen again (for the time being dont bitch at me Val). Anyway with that out of the way the sports car girl from earlier races up blowing smoke all in Haymitch’s face making him gag. “Sup coal cuckers, it’s me again, like my hot rod?” The girl slapping her hog making it squeal like the piggy it is, vrrm vrrrm listen to it purr like a tiger. “Im Gertrude von Sprocket, master engineer and Nascar racer. Nice to meet you! Can’t wait to turn you into roadkill when the games start ahahahahaha!” And just like that she’s riding off into the building running over a few governmentals in the process, their heads are leaking brain juice but thankfully some janitors are there to clean up the carnage. “Wow these guys are dicks, I hope they all die” I say popping open a fresh Pepsi.

**VAL:** (Getting rid of Archipegalo fucking seriously, I told you not to do that but thats okay I can make this work let me “triangulate” real quick, also whats wrong with My little ponys.) Suddenly I felt so sad because Archipegalo was not any longer gracing me with his handsome and moistening presents, if you get what I am putting down haha, suddenly notising there is no-one to defend me but Brax coming up ready to bully me some more is Princesa Gold from District 1 where all the snobs live, pointing a frilly pinky finger in my face she stuck her nose in the air, looks like theirs bats in the bat cave, by that I mean big nasty boogers that make her sound like a fucking assmatic when ever she tried to breath. “Look Valencia you and I are enemy’s for life”, she said looking me up and down her eyes stopping at my exposed midriff and at my chest a little bit to, huh well looks like she is internalizing her feelings and lashing out (sort of like some one else I know) suddenly walking up is a District 9 contestent who seemed really shy, “E-e-e-e-eexcuse me my name is Lars Kendrick from the grain district p-p-p-lease leave the lady alone,” I gushed a little cause this shy guys with hearts of gold really get to me his hairs even a little blonde, Princesa scoffing “make me bitch!” and Lars ripped off his shirt revealing six pack abs and shoved Princesa to the ground, oh my God but in the distance Archipegalo looked back at us and scowled a little

**BRAX:** “Yarr buncha landlubberes in my way, get the fuck out I’m walking here!” Suddenly plowing through was a rotund man wearing pirate attire, including a black tricorn that looks like its made of cardboard, and his red coat is supposed to be frilly but it just seems like it was malled by a pack of sea lice. Most interesting of all was his beard which was filled with a bunch of sticky things like candy wrappers and those chocolate coins that you eat sometimes and their kinda tasty but not really anything to right home about, you know the ones. Anyway he pulls one out from his red hairs and eats it and I have to resist the urge to vomit because that’s disgusting, almost like my dad’s pubic hair (haha just a joke I’ve never seen my dad’s crotch hair but Jason now that’s a different story.). “Shiver me timbers, wait what the fuck does that even mean. I’m God damn sick of all this pirate termonoligy, the only thing terminal is the brain cancer it gives me when I say it, Jesus Christ riding a dinosaur.” The pirate who I will henceforth refer to as “Stickybeard” walks off with his two peg legs, damn I don’t normally make fun of cripples but that guy is just really gross and sticky, and he smells like bilgewater, whatever that is.

**VAL:** (...Ok this got way off track but we’ll go to training center next, Sara is coming back so please do not be a little bitch again like last time, okay w/e we will continue soon)


	11. Training Facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see Sara is back in the game even if she can be a little snippy, do you think Brax is influencing her a little, well no matter, neither of them are on Archive any way last I checked so notes will be notes haha.

**VAL:**  (Ok Brax this is the part where Sara comes back in and please do not piss her off again and maybe we can have many fun RP in the future) Suddenly its time for us to enter the Hunger games Training facility so as we all shuddle in we can see theres all sorts of stuff for us to try, rope courses and archery, punching bags for combat, and there was also a food bar for us to replenish our self’s, but mostly just training stuff like the rope courses, and looking over I saw a girl next to me, I could tell she was from District 4, the fishing district, because she smelled like fish and not in a good way either, it was like raw fish, “Hello my name is Pez Troutdale and I’m from District 4” Pez said as I held my nose wafting it away, suddenly coming up was Lars Kendrick saying “E-e-e-e-excuse me Pez but your disturbing Val with your smell,” but coming up to Lars was Archipegalo saying “let me handle it”, oh God are two boys going to be fighting over me, and as they sent Pez away I can’t help but blush, damn.

**SARA:** (okkk thnks val!1!! >:C brax is a big meanie ;-; ) A big chunky boy strolled up to the group, “okay gang im Corky Chonkers” he said. He sounds like he has extreme nostril conjestion in his nose. Damn get him allergy pills 0o0. “Were gonna do some sack races to start okay then we are doing those three leg races so youll have to pick a partner” he said struggling to breath through his nose which is conjested in his nostrils. O_O

**BRAX:** (look ok i wont say anything bad as long as there’s no stupid bullshit this time, you know what i mean no God damn lazer toes and old man shoes or anything dumb like that, lets all just have fun but also keep in moderation the content of our posts, also Val I’d like it if you werent so patronizing all the time thx). Walking around the training facility there’s lots to do and train on like weights dumb bells and exercise machines also a lot of dummies to fake kill with real weapons. In the distance I see the boastfull Gertrude von Sprocket running on the treadmill in her lambo and I’m thinking “how the hell is that thing even allowed,” but I dont get much time to contemplate as something else catches my attension. In the far corner of the building there is a mechanical bucking bull machine, you know the ones where you try to stay or else you eat shit, yeah you know. Anyway on top of the bull is some cowboy guy wearing only a speedo and ten gallon hat, with every bounce of the bull his balls compressed a little and that makes him let out a long moan of pleasure, kinda weird bro but that’s okay, not judging. Brax decides not to ask any more questions and instead goes over to Cuck (sorry my H key is glitchy) Luggins and he is chopping a dumby with his big axe, walking over to him he yells to me “hey Brax! This is what I think of gay rights protesters!” and then he chopped the dummie’s head off, I wanted to reprimand him for his homophobia but at the same time I couldnt help but applaud his defiance of societal norms.

**VAL:** (Brax please stick to the routine, Corky has suggested a training activity for us, please be respectful and do not just ignore it to do whatever you want) “A fine idea for us to practice training my friend,” I said accepting the suggestion of Corky Chonkers, looking at the nearby archery targets, “maybe we can try using archery instead of sack races,” I said pulling out my Katnisses bow, but little did I know that fucking brat from District 1 Princesa snuck up next to me and began taunting, “You can’t hit the target, nah nah nah nah boo boo,” well fucking watch this you stuck up prissy, I shot the arrow and thanks to the magic of the Spirit of Rebellion in the bow everyone watched in awe as I got a perfect bullseye.

**SARA:** (“do not just ignore it and do whatever you want” what the fuck its sack race time, you burlap sack of shit)

**VAL:** (... ...Okay don’t be a Brax, well continue later.)


	12. Training Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a shame I am forced by others to do these things, I am keeping it up as an example.

**VAL:** (Ok I think Sara and I have compromised so we will be doing the archery as we discussed.)

**SARA:** (what the FREAK are you talking about we didnt “comprimise” we are doing sack races or archipeggalo goes bye bye ^_^)

**VAX:** (Um actually Archipegalo won’t be going anywhere, need I remind you that Im the one in charge here, now the comrpomise goes the way I say so, and if you have the problem with it your the one going “bye bye” so lets all behave and have a fun time ok?) “Ok Corky” I say to Corky prepping my Katnisses bow and holding the burlap sack, “we will be doing the burlap archery as we discussed and settled upon”, (happy Sara?) flinging the burlap sack up I fire Katnisses bow, to everyone shock I get a direct hit, pegging the burlap sack onto the ceiling, its frayed open now it’s bag open, shooting Katnisses bow again I perfectly land several arrows into the hanging back, from behind me Archipegalo (still here) and Lars Kendrick watch with hearts practically in their eyes, ha ha what can I say Im just that good.

**SARA:** (OKAY FUCK YOU)  that actually didnt happen val is just Crainially comprimised what happened it that val got in a sack and tripped permenently disfiguring her face “haha stoopid your gonna be the first to die heheh” corky snarled through the horribly conjested nostrils 

**VAL:** (So thats how its gonna be, hm maybe I’ll have a little fun before i fix this with retcons) Springing up from the ground all the sudden is me, snarling as I prepared Morbid Hell Fire to slash Corkies neck but its already too late becausse Archipegalo and Lars are holding Corkys shirt collar dangling him in the air, “spare me please!” Corky wails as they twin punch Corkies nose causing his nostril congestion to be over for good because the whole thing is broken.

**SARA:** ( ur still fucking ugly whore) vals face was literally squriting blood @~@ nasty, archipejjlo suddenly shreiking dropsw corky to the floor, which is only slightly cracked now >_< “ouchies my wittle wrist huwrts” said arjipeggalo tears streaming down his face as he coddles his broked wrist like a babby O_o 

**VAL:** (Haha, is that what you think)

**_(NOTE FROM VAL:_** _At this point I booted Sara from the server, seems like she needs time to cool down and to consider the difficulty of running successful RP, its very hard for me so far but you know you do what you have to do so everyone can have fun and enjoy experience.)_

**VAL:** Shooting Katnisses bow the arrow snags Corky’s shirt causing him to fly into the burlap sack on the ceiling and he then chokes to death on it, Archipegalo Lars and other people began clapping for me for showing this horrible govermental what they deserve. The other govermentals marching in but we hide the body before they can notice, the govermentals are telling us that training time is up and that its time to do the special dinner with other celebrities and meet President Snow, I gasped, wondering what it would be like, well much better then this stupid fucking training session that’s for sure.

**BRAX:** (Hey just back from the doctor (toenail infection, dont worry about it) and I have no idea what the fuck is going on, pls explain)

**VAL:** (Sara started rebelling against the rules maybe because of a bad influence or somebody, it does not matter any more so lets forget the training and do the govermental dinner now ok?)

**BRAX:** (wait hold the fuck up you got mad at her too, even after you defended her so much before? Val no offense, actually all the offense because it sounds like your the one being the bad influence here, maybe if you were so up youre own ass all the time things would go more smoothly (btw sorry Sara for shitting on Efy’s toes, but you gotta it was funny))

**VAL:** Keep it up and you RP with her too after your banned.

**BRAX:** (proving my point)


	13. Dinner and Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the characters are going to the govermental dinner, what will President Snow have to say to our characters, I wonder if he has any wisdom for us or is just going to be evil, well let's see what happens, I hope to put Archipegalo in the scene soon.

**BRAX:** (ok so Sara is gone now I guess, alright i feel kinda bad for her but I guess if queen Val says so the word is law, anyway lets get on with the show) After training for a couple hours the future Hunger Games attendies are called into a big dining hall. Chandaleers hang from the ceiling shining like a bunch of mirror shards and a huge dining table is in the middle of the room, on it is a lot of food I mean like a whole lot, theres meat cheese veggies fruit wheat and even that weird lab grown meat that scientists say is good for the environment, I dont know about that but anyway it looks good, and theres even Pepsi there. Liking my lips I sit down and crack open a fresh can as I take a bite of some steamed lobster, dam that shits gucci, like double gucci, angles dancing on your tounge good. Its good shit, like damn. Anyway governmental guys are surrounding the table holding big guns, I guess its if we cause trouble but I have no intention of doing that because this chow is fucking tight yo. Mmm good as fuck. Did I mention theres Pepsi. Anyway at the end of the table are President Snow and Vice President Winter, sitting there and drinking Diet Coke like the fucking fatasses they are, except Winter isnt too to fat, I guess hes on a kino diet. Theyre slurping and chomping and it makes me wanna gag, discusting pigs. I mean thats insult to pigs actually, they don’t deserve to be called pigs, they’re more like pig shits. Anyway at the same time I notice that the male district 2 competetor isnt there, hmmm odd. I dismiss the thought and keep munching away.

**VAL:** President Snow licking his chops as he prepared to eat another bite to eat, suddenly leaning towards his ear was his dark wizard attendent, his hair gray and down to his shoulders, Lord Bartholomew whispered to President Snow “Yes those are the ones, the ones from District 12, they are sure to cause many problems during the game, don’t you think so President Snow?” President Snow grabbing another piece of fried mockingjay sank his teeth into it, then smiled at his dark wizard attendent, providing a sly wink of the eye, “Oh I think some of the other contestents will kill her for sure, perhaps the ones from District 2,” and so Lord Bartholomew and President Snow laughed and the other contestants watched (this was a contestants only dinner so as you can see people like Haymitch could not be there.) Eating some grapes and cheese myself, man this stuff tasted really good, I know because my parents alway gave me these as a snack, there were also double fudge brownies which are also special to me because thats what my parents celebrated with when they took me home from the orphanage. (Readers this is something that happened IRL, I added it to the story because it inspires me.)

**BRAX:** Swigging my next Pepsi can I let out a belch which illicited a laugh from Chuck Luggins, who slapped me on the back with the full force of his lumber jack muscles and making me cough a little blood, just a little. “Now thats a real man’s burp, not some piddly hicup like a few folks I know,” he said eating some turkey, chugging Pepsi at the same time. “Thanks, by the way excuse me, almost forgot my manners for a second there.” Chuck and I cuckle some more as we continue to chomp and swig and burp and brap (dunno what that means but it sounds funny). As we let out a brap-belch duet my eyes are sweeping across the table looking at all the other contestents. Sitting at the middle of the table in her lambo is Gertrude von Sprocket, shes not actually eating shes just putting oil in her car which is kinda stinking up the room tbqh. A little further down I see a big breasted girl (like I mean huge badongers, D cup or higher) sitting at the table with a laptop at hand, looking closer I see she is on Amazon dot com buying some weapons for the games, what the fuck that cant be allowed right? And somewhere near Gertrude is a weird girl making a hentai face, I wasnt sure why she was doing that until I noticed both of her hands were underneath the table, uh oh looks like some one brought theyre vibrator to dinner. Oh well I wont judge, I just keep swigging Pepsi down with my best friend Cuck (Val dont worry your my second best friend ok, Chuck is just a cool guy who supports traditional family values).

**VAL:** (Your kinda bigoted but oh well, I will continue the dinner next chapter.)


	14. Presidence of a Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fucking ridiculous, I am so glad Brax doesnt see this cause I am fuming, I think I have a plan to keep this as the canon though, uh maybe well see what happens, theres been lots of retcons recently and Im reaching the retcon limit, anyway Im p.o'd at Brax but w/e

**VAL:** Suddenly coming up to me is President Snow, looking as intidimdating as ever, crunching a hand down on my shoulder, I could not help but wince but suddenly Archipegalo is there, shoving the hand off my shoulder, President Snow growled and signaled to Lord Bartholomew, who has Buttercup sitting on his shoulder. Lord Bartholomew sniggers as Buttercup leaped to Arcipegalos face and makes a nick but the hot blonde slams the cat to the ground, govermental agents come in to electrocute Arcipegalo as Snow says “Val the people of Panem think your really cool and rebellious, yes that you might even replace Katniss as the spirit of the rebellion,” he says ogling my Katnisses bow, smirking I say “Watch your back old man,” other contestents go “Oooooohhhhh”, the surprise is great and the tensions thick.

**BRAX:** “Ok what the fuck thats not fucking ok Archipelago you piece of god damn shit, you cant hurt a cat like that you fucking fucker, Jesus were you raised by fucking wolves.” Chuck Luggins is pissed off and so I am, I mean I know Lord Bart is evil and shit and working for the government but wtf thats not ok, animal abuse Im going to call Peta, no not that Peta the one that helps animals, or maybe they dont but that could just be liberal propagander so I dont know. Anyway Chuck Luggins is standing up with his lumberjack axe and he points at Pres Snow “Hey dickface, why are you being evil and killing people like a dicktater, thats not kosher and also against the ways of God!” Snow smirking says “Im not killing anyone, they all commited suicide by shooting themselves three times in the heart, I didn’t do anything so calm your knickers son.” Damn I recognize that tactic from Vladimir Putin president of Russia (Russia still exists its just on a different part of the world, easy). Snow knows all the good strats of being an evil leader but he doesnt even have Putin’s cool sunshades, what a duck fucker.” “Oh its true, great President Snow is an angel when it comes to politicals” VP Winter stepping over with his titanic legs, seriously is that even biologically possible, anyway he says “you kids shouldnt concern yourself with our affairs, the only ones who need to be killing are you the contestants! And maybe a few others…… too.”

**VAL:** (Okay hold the phone, no this is suppose to be the PRESIDENTS scene, this is the part where Snow is talking to us about the foreshadowing stuff, notice that the title is PRESIDENCE as in President Snow and not Presidents, besides Winter is not even president, also hes redundant because he is just like Snow? So uh yeah one of these characters is totally unesescary and the other is president so uh yeah…)

**BRAX:** (what the fuck do you mean unessary, VP Winter is a valuable and loveable antagonist whos contributed alot to the plot already. Also your wrong about him not being a president, well technically your right but technically your wrong, he’s the VICE president which means he’s still a president, and he also has presidence whatever that means. So anyway yeah so um yeah your a dipshit sorry. Hes not going anywhere.) “Yeah thats right Im not going anywhere,” Winter says cuckling.

**VAL:** (Pause the RP, no you really dont understand, I know we cant get rid of Winter now hes set up for the plot and all that, again my fault, but Snow is really important, and it sucks that theres two characters that are basically the exact same, not fun for RP, again I have do RP for a long time, anyway if we did it again Id get rid of one for sure, two presidents is just total cringe if you think about it, its basically a character ripoff, sigh w/e we can keep going now, just thought I would say it, ok don’t worry about it haha.)

**BRAX:** (ok I got an idea, watch this youll love it). “RAAAHHHH” Rahing from his seat is Chuck Luggins carrying his huge lumber jack ax, “FUCK YOU SNOW, THIS IS WHAT COMMIES GET.” And with that being said Cuck slams his ax into Snow’s head splitting his skull open and spilling blood and gray and red matter all over the table. “FUCK THE ESTABLISHMENT.”

**VAL:** WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS NOT CANON SNOW WAS IMPORTANT

**BRAX:** (nah he was redundant, also looks like someone isnt specifying whether theyre in universe or not, hmm Val do you need a break??)?


	15. Prime Time Television

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bad mood yesterday, I felt so sad because my parents were aruging, also they said I was a drug baby (Im adopted dont ask) so I felt like cutting some slack, so President Snow will stay dead, he was important while it lasted but I guess its just President Winter now, well what can you do, sometimes you have to sacrafice some fun for the sake of keep going, it is difficult work modding but it is how it is, please... try to enjoy ok

**VAL:** Moving along to the talk show, (this is the part where all the contestents are on the TV,) walking up to the stage we saw the talk show guy I forgot the name of, first off he said “it is really sad, but unfortunately, President Snow is dead, meaning that Vice President Winter will now be President Winter, but he can not attend today for mysterious reasons,” everyone booes but I didnt want to see that governmental fuck anyway, “anyway time to introduce all the contestents, first up its District 1, Reginald Octavianous (male, Braxes character) and Princesa Gold (female, my character, also that fucking bitch from earlier who gives me shit.) The audience screeches and screams because they hate the rich fucks from District 1, they think their better then any one else, they toss tomato’s and all sorts of nasty stuff, Octaivianous gets splatted and I loaded a tomato into Katnisses bow, a perfect strike into Princesa’s stank face, shows that little cunt what for, “up next are the District 2 people” (your go Brax).

**BRAX:** (I know the turn order but thanks) “Actually when I say people that isnt entirely accurate,” the talk show guy says, good thing he’s not important because I have no idea what his name is. “The male contestent from Dis 2 had a catheter accident and cannot join us today, so in his place we just have the female, give it up for the hot Vexie!” Swaggering onto the stage is some really tall chick, she’s wearing black clothes like a Sith lord from Star Trek, also her face is ugly as fuck, like damn not even makeup can hide that shit. Also she looks kindve familiar and not in a good way, the crowd cheers and jeers but ultimately Vexie just cuckles showing off her atrocious magenta nail polish, the second worst color in the universe next to lime green. Did I mention shes wearing seven inch heels which show off her nasty god damn toes, ugh disgusting, makes me wanna vomit but not in real life, in the story which I do promptly onto some peacemakers foot. Also on Vexi’s shoulder is a hairy cat which looks conspicuously like Catniss’s kat, wait I mean Katnisss cat. That’s weird but I mean I like cats so hey more power to her. “Anyway time for Dist 3.” (gimme a minute Val Jason made casserole let me go get some)

**VAL:** Next come the District 3 guys, them being Dwayne Gates (my character, male) with his hacker powers and Jenny Penny (Braxes character, female) who has a laptop, (and also large boobs according to Brax), but they aren’t that important so they moved on to the next ones, and those were District 4 which were Captain Stickybeard (braxes character, male) with his nasty chocolate coins in his beard, causing the audience to boo loudly, including me beacuse he tried making uncomfortable avances on me in the cafeteria, (can’t blame him but thats how it goes,) and also Pez Troutdale (my character, female) the nasty fish smelling girl that Archipegalo and Lars got off me earlier, speaking of getting off, now Im thinking of Archipegalo and Lars, holy shit those boys are hot, one day Ill have a hot blonde of my own (in IRL too). Next are District 5 and suddenly Archipegalo (MINE AND MALE) was on the stage wearing nothing but underpants probably to impress the woman of the district for sponsers, oh my fucking God, look at that bulge, oh and that Samantha Sparky girl (Brax’s, girl) was there too I guess. (Make sure you introduce the author and gender of each contestent btw)

**BRAX:** (this cassrole is the shit, also you’re nasty I dont wanna hear about Archipelagos dick) “Alright so lets see hear, looks like District six is up next and that’s the transportation district reminder, so our contestests are all about their vehicles, first we have-” Interrupting Mr. McTalkshow is Gertrude von Sprocket (my character who is quite obviously a girl, what dude is named Gertrude) busting through the wall with her lamberguini. Driving all over the stage the crowd goes wild throwing flowers and other weird things her way. Talk show mggee frowns knowing hell have to bust his ass to clean those skidmarks, oh well not like hes going to argue with the girl driving a car on stage. Anyway from the passenger seat steps out the other District 6 contestant The Conductor (thats Val’s character, he’s literally the Tom Hanks guy from Poler Express, idk why she was so adament about putting him in).

**VAL:** (Refernece to the failed Polar express RP.)

**BRAX:** (which was based off the actual movie Poler express so its not really a reference huh) anyway the conductor is exactly how he looks in the movie, blue coat and hat and that smug face, makes me wanna pour hot chocolate over it damn what a dickhead. “Anyway that’s the District 6 contestents, after a quick commercial break well show the others so staaaaay tuned.”


	16. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally all the contestents are introduced, this means we can finally start the actual Hunger Games portion, this part is going to be so much fun, I'm sure to kill lots of contestents in the battle to be the best, but hopefully I dont have to kill Archipegalo or Lars, but if it comes to it, I will have to pick one or the other, hmmmm very difficult, also I guess Brax should stick around to haha, anyway enjoy.

**VAL:** The District 5 guys now done with their part, coming from the stage was Archipegalo, and Samantha Sparky too but I dont really care about her, thrusting my arms around Archipegaloes midriff, his abs were so tight, again practically a eight pack, I could get used to this, swooning I wonder if we both have to die, oh God, what if we both died in the games, well I won’t think about that, “Archipegalo you did really good up there,” I said to him, “heh well i just imagine Im doing you when Im doing anything else,” fuck that was hot, can someone say moist.

**BRAX:** (damp) 

**VAL:** ( -.- )

**BRAX:** “So anyway with the truck fuckers out of the way we’re shifting our focus to the contestents of District 7, the lumber district where trees are cut down by lumber jacks and turned into wood and then the wood gets turned into paper which is used to write-” Someone throws a brick at the Talkshow host and he dies instantly, taking his place is a govermental peacekeeper whos wearing a suit over his uniform to make himself look more friendly. “Sorry about that folks anyway here are the contentests!” Tromping out onto the stage are two people, one is my best home boy Chuck Luggins (my character, badass) with his axe hauled over his shoulder, the ax head is nice and polished after cleaving Pres Snow’s head open (yeah that didn’t get retconned somehow, also no Chuck Luggins is fine he’s just being put in the Hunger Games as punishment no big deal). He guffaws and screams into the crowd “TRADITIONAL FAMILY VALUES WILL WIN THE DAY, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT GOD!” and that elicits a huge roar of excitement. Oh and beside him I guess is some puny girl, she looks depressed kinda like Val is right now if she werent face deep in Archipelago’s pecks. Her name is Nale Hodges (Vals character, again it reflects her mental state) and she’s hiding in Chuck’s shadow, no one even notices her, RIP. “Alright get going or get shot, next up is Dist 8”

**VAL:** (I am not depressed, I am doing fine, I am tough like that) so the district 8 people are next but they are kinda boring, (thinking they might die first but idk) including Sonn Papah (male, my character) who has all sorts of sandpaper and stuff and then theres Cindy Sweetlove (female, Brax’s) who was wearing like five sweaters at once (I guess? Fetish or something Brax?) and the sleeves were really long as she is practically sweating, wow was she cold or something, I was doing just fine and Im wearing my crop tap, my belly bare, you could even see my belly button, well its not a biggy. And then its District 9 time, and in a flash, my second hot boy friend was up on the stage, it was Lars Kendrick, I could tell he was shy as usually, not wanting to be shirtless in front of a crowd like Archipegalo was, “h-h-h-h-h-h-hello,” he said, suddenly someone in the crowd yelled “pussy!”, pulling out my scythe I held it to their throat, Lars also getting mad and ripping off his shirt with a scream, holy shit. Also Mandy Gonzales was there (braxes character female, the other one Lars is the oppoisite) and waved to the crowd. (what was her shtick again)

**BRAX:** (she has a serrated sombrero, I know its cool) “Alright fuck off 9ers, more like 69ers am I right my fellow epic memers?” The government guy gives a fake ass laugh and some of the crowd laughs and him and I cant help but cringe, meme culture is a cancer to the world and when we topple the oppressive totalitarian gov the first thing Im doing as president is outlawing memes and the study of memes also known as memetics. Damn I fucking hate memes though, oh haha look at Pepe epic Pepe, daaaamn bro thats cringe! Bruh look at these formats that are regurgitated ten twenty even thirty times, sick of it yet, too fucking bad! Jesus Christ I hate them almost as much I hate heroine for ruining my dads life, but not as much as I hate his old coach boyfriend who wouldnt shut his stupid bastard mouth, but thats a topic for another time, anyway FUCK MEMES AND FUCK MEMERS. Ok with that out of the way the contestents for District 10 are Jesse Peters (my character, you may remember him as the horse fucker) and Rootie Tooters (Val’s character) whos riding in on a bunch of horses, Jesse sees them and gets rock hard, now you can see why I called him horse fucker. “Wow the contestents this year are all degenerates, let’s just get this over with, 11 and 12 come out here.”

**VAL:** (Why dont you like the memes, I am a fan of Kermit drinking the tea, that’s none of my business though, haha well you know what I mean.) Finally are District 11 with Ruethel Todd (male, my character) and you could tell he was sad, wait a second, I just had a realization, remebering Rue from the first book, I realized that Ruethel was Rue’s cousin, how fucked up was that, their kid died in the first book, and now another family members gets drafted in, I will do whatever I can to prevent Ruethel from having a death like Rues, if it happened it would a tragic plot twist for sure, also with him was Muerta Gravestone (who according to the doc has a scythe, I think this is a rip off of me…?) but suddenly screaming in the audience were the voices of previous contestents, screaming “The games are a fucking joke!” and they began firing their guns on national TV, the govermentals screaming and hitting the ground, cackling as I snatched for Morbid Hell Fire, it was too late, all the contestents got cuffed and chuted away, which meant it was up to the govermentals to handle the civvy’s, but thats ok we didnt get to be on TV because us District 12 contestents are hero’s to the people and dont need introduction.


	17. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ============================================  
> 
>     
>     
>     | DISTRICT 1:  M / Reginald Octavianous       F / Princesa Gold         |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 2:  M / "Frostbite"                F / "Vexie"               |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 3:  M / Dwayne Gates               F / Jenny Penny           |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 4:  M / Captain Stickybeard        F / Pez Troutdale         |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 5:  M / Archipegalo Peninnsula     F / Samantha Sparky       |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 6:  M / The Conductor              F / Gertrude von Sprocket |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 7:  M / Chuck Luggins              F / Nale Hodges           |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 8:  M / Sonn Papah                 F / Cindy Sweetlove       |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 9:  M / Lars Kendrick              F / Mandy Gonzales        |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 10: M / Jesse Peters               F / Rootie Tooters        |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 11: M / Ruethel Todd               F / Muerta Gravestone     |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 12: M / Braxton Richardson         F / Valencia Pérez        |  
>     > 
>     
> 
> ============================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The games finally begin, I sure hope Brax gets some blood shed done, he was all gung ho as they say in pirate ships to do killing before this, but now I killed three contestents and he hasnt even killed one, get your act together man lol, well you know what if I'm the Most Val-uable Player in this games then so be it, ENJOY!!!

**BRAX:** I open my eye and see that I am now in a big plastic tube made of some transluscent material, I am in my normal clothes and my Putin glasses are afixed tightly to my head, funny I dont remember going to sleep with my cloths on. Looking around I see all the other contestents from all the other districts, nearby Val is going up in her pink crop top and Chuck Luggins is right next to me wearing some plad lumberjack garb. In the distance I see Gertrude von Sprocket going up the tube in her lambo, what the fuck how is that allowed. Suddenly over the intercom a goverment voice explains “Our late President Snow made some changes to the rules to make it to wear you can have any one item with you unless its a nuke, and then you cant have that but you can bring anything else, for example that fucking car that Gertrude has and those pistels Brax, yeah I know it says one item but a pair of pistels counts as one to me, any way thats whats going on, not like it’ll matter soon when you bitches are all red paste on the ground, hehee….” And as the voice trailing off I look up and see light flooding down onto my face, looks like we’re getting close to the top.

 **VAL:** Opening my eyes I see it now, the arena was like a massive canyon but also with a grassland, and above it all a eclipse was in the sky, the sun shining radiant with a orange ring, it is a corona of crimson, shinging above all the arena, so this is the Hunger Games that rests beneath the Corona of Crimson, huh well that’s pretty neat and all, looking over I saw Archipegal and Lars on their platforms, but also all the other guys are on their platforms, “Ok everyone remember do not step off the platform until the countdown is done! This is the 76th Hunger Game God bless Panem and made the odds ever be in your favor, the countdown begins!” and the numbers appeared in the sky by the eclipse, 10, 9, 8, 7… and on the platform I could see the depressed girl from District 7 Nale Hodges beginning to cry, “6… 5… 4…” “Oh whats the point of it all if were gonna fucking die any way!” as Nale leaped from the platform, everyone gasped as the still-activated land mines outside the platform plume into flame, the gibs of Nale spallttering all over, a chunk of her kidney slapped me across the face, damn, guess its down to 23 continents and the game isnt ever start yet.

 **BRAX:** “Oh damn that was fast,” Chuck says caressing his beard. “Well kids this is why if you are feeling suicidal you need to seek professional help immediately, preferrably from a reliable therapist who supports traditional family values.” Laughing I laugh “Haha yeah family values…..” But in my head Im not so eager to support Chuck’s sentiments, for most of my life I supported traditional family values because of some traumatic experiences in the past but that is in the past and its starting to be troublesome to dislike gay people and trans and bi people, its just a hassel and I’m really starting to think that Chuck’s statements arent all their cracked up to be. Maybe I should go to a gay pride parade to see everything for myself, my dad and Jason would love to come, maybe we could even have casserole to celebrate. Anyway the countdown ends and we get lowered to the ground. “Let the Hunger Games begin!” Yells the government “LETS SEE SOME BLOODSHED OH YEAH” And bloodshed there was. In Val’s post.

 **VAL:** (Dont be afraid to bloody it up lol) Running to me was Pez Troutdale the fish smelling girl from District 4 screaming “help me Val your really cool and can probably stop the-”, shlink, stopping her sucking up behavior and her disgusting sent of seafood was Lars stabbing her through the heart with a spear her heart tumbling from her chest as she fell over, how romantic he stopped the gross chick from getting near me, but next was Archipegalo zapping him with his power gun and I remember how big and tasty his other power gun looks through his pants, meanwhile around the areana blood and teeth are flying as they storm to the Corncuppia, grabbing weabons and bombs and food and all sorts of goodies, but whipping out my Morbid Hell Fire I prepped it for battle running forward, suddenly falling from the sky was Sonn Papah from District 8 prepping his own battle sand paper in return, he deflected on slash and cackled but then with a FLISH! his head tumbled from his neck spewing gysers of blood like its Mount Rushmore, guess if your filled with hot air your filled with hot water too, or should i say blood.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ============================================  
> 
>     
>     
>     | DISTRICT 1:  M / Reginald Octavianous       F / Princesa Gold         |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 2:  M / "Frostbite"                F / "Vexie"               |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 3:  M / Dwayne Gates               F / Jenny Penny           |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 4:  M / Captain Stickybeard        ~~F / Pez Troutdale~~         |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 5:  M / Archipegalo Peninnsula     F / Samantha Sparky       |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 6:  M / The Conductor              F / Gertrude von Sprocket |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 7:  M / Chuck Luggins              ~~F / Nale Hodges~~           |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 8:  ~~M / Sonn Papah~~                 F / Cindy Sweetlove       |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 9:  M / Lars Kendrick              F / Mandy Gonzales        |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 10: M / Jesse Peters               F / Rootie Tooters        |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 11: M / Ruethel Todd               F / Muerta Gravestone     |  
>     > 
>     | DISTRICT 12: M / Braxton Richardson         F / Valencia Pérez        |  
>     > 
>     
> 
> ============================================


End file.
